disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Orinoco: How are we doing with those fliers, Nellie? *Nellie the Elephant: All good to go here. *Rebecca Cunningham: Fare Thee Well, Goodbye, See You Later, Bye Bye, See You Later, See You Later, Bye, So Long, Bye Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye. Whew. *Harry the Hare: Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're... *Orinoco (voice-over): A singing competition! *Orinoco: Just think, your neighbor, the grocery store manager, that-that-that chicken. Right there! Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star! Live on my stage! *Jose Carioca (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance *Duck the Great Western Engine (singing): Come my lady, come come my lady You're my butterfly, sugar, baby *SpongeBob SquarePants (singing): Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose *Gadget Hackwrench (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Tammy and Foxglove (singing): Oh my gosh, look at her *Snoopy: Ride, like the wind Ride like the *Rebecca Cunningham (singing): Burnin' like the... Whoa! (Groans) *Orinoco: You okay? *Jose Carioca: Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you. How are you? Trailer (#1) *Count Duckula (singing): If I feel that I could be certain I would say the things, Then I want to say to... *Penguin's March: Hold, right there! *Daffy Duck: Go, go, go! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout! *Count Duckula: Sorry, Daffy. *Orinoco: My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? *Conker: Quit? *Orinoco: No, my next show is gonna be. Drumroll please. A singing competition! Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that chicken, right there! *Chicken: Rah! *Orinoco: Real talent from real life! *Rebecca Cunningham: Baloo, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? *Baloo: Oh, yeah, you were great, honey. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. *Harry the Hare: We're here to win. That prize, it's mine. *Orinoco: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star on my stage! *Jose Carioca (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah *Duck the Great Western Engine (singing): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby *Snoopy (singing): Ride like the wind Ride like the... *Gadget Hackwrench (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Heidi the Hippo (singing): Yeah! *Orinoco: Are you okay? *Jośe Carioca: Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? *Adult Simba (singing): People say "Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin" *Count Duckula (singing): Darling, stay with me *Orinoco: Wow! *Conker: This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time to just move on. *Count Duckula: Come on, you know how much this means to us. *Jose Carioca: You can't just sing it. You've got to show the fire of desire! *Rebecca Cunningham: The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! *Count Duckula: Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. *Daffy Duck: How did I end up with a son like you? *Count Duckula: I'll get you out! Dad, wait! I'll get the money, I promise! I could really use some extra piano lessons. *Nellie the Elephant: Yes, that was very bad. *Orinoco: A defining moment in all of our lives! *Jose Carioca: We're going to be spicy, no? *Orinoco: Ya! *Orinoco: Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. *Minnie Mouse: Yay! *Orinoco: You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! *Narrator: Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style). *Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Trailer (#2) *Orinoco: And cue with the crazy old elephant *Nellie the Elephant: Good Morning Mr. Orinoco. I got Nala from the bank on line two. *Orinoco: My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? *Conker: A Car Wash? *Orinoco: No, my next show is gonna be. Drumroll please. A singing competition! *Conker: Who wants to see another one of those! *Orinoco: Everyone Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that chicken, right there! *Chicken: Rah! *Orinoco: Real talent from real life! That's what audiences want, and I'm gonna give it to them! *Kit: I'm Rebecca. *Rebecca Cunningham: Baloo, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? *Baloo: Oh, yeah, you were great, rebecca. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. bye rebecca. *Count Duckula (singing): In your mind could you ever be really close to me? *Penguin's March: Who are you? Hold, right there! *Daffy Duck: Count, you were supposed to be keeping a lookout! *Count Duckula: Sorry, Daffy. *Minnie Mouse: Happy Birthday to you. *Papa Mousekewitz: If I had a voice like Minnie's I’d be a superstar by now! Just singing, ooh, yeah, happy, ooh, yeah… *Minnie Mouse: Sure you would, Papa. Now blow out your candles. *Orinoco: How are we doing with those fliers, Nellie? *Nellie the Elephant: All good to go *Orinoco: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star! Live on my stage! *Harry the Hare: We're here to win. That prize, it's mine *Jose Carioca (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah *Adult Simba (singing): Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin" that's all right 'cause I get things cookin *Count Duckula (singing): stay with me *Orinoco: Wow! *Snoopy (singing): Ride like the wind *Heidi the Hippo (singing): Yeah! *Gadget Hackwrench (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Tammy and Foxglove (singing): Oh my gosh, look at her *Orinoco: Are you okay? *Jośe Carioca: Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? *Orinoco: This is it, folks. You've better be ready to work harder you ever work in your lives. *Nellie the Elephant: Yes, that was very bad. *Jose Carioca: You've got to show the fire of desire! *Rebecca Cunningham: The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! *Count Duckula: Daffy, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. *Daffy Duck: How did I end up with a son like you? *Conker: This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time move on. *Count Duckula: You know how much this means to us. *Jose Carioca: This stage about to explode with major parrot power! *Orinoco: You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! *Narrator: Sing (Disney and Sega Animal Style). *Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Trailer (#3) *(Disney and Sega Entertainment shows up) *Rebecca Cunningham: You ready big guy? *Jośe Carioca: Ya! I'm not totally ready. *Orinoco: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star in our singing competition! *Jośe Carioca: This stage about to explode with major parrot power! *Adult Simba (singing): Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin, that's all right 'cause I get things cookin *Duck the Great Western Engine (singing): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby *Gadget Hackwrench (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Tammy and Foxglvoe (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her. *Rebecca Cunningham: (Shocked) *Orinoco: Are you okay? *Jośe Carioca: Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? *Orinoco: If you want to become stars and 100 grand and you better be ready to work harder than you've ever worked in your life! *Nellie the Elephant: Yes, that was very bad. *Daffy Duck: Where's Duckula? There's no here? Where were ya? *Count Duckula: I was a rehearsal. Daffy, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. *Daffy Duck: How did I end up with a son like you? *Minnie Mouse: I can sing, but l did so scared. *Papa Mousekewitz: Come on! be confident! Don't you want this? *Heidi the Hippo: We're back! What is going on here? *Orinoco: Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! *Daffy Duck: That's our man! *Cindy Bear: She's not even that good. *Danny: Yeah, totally. *Minnie Mouse: I can't move! I'm terrified. *Orinoco: Just sing. *Minnie Mouse: I'm sorry. *Orinoco: Why aren't you rehearsing? *Roquefort: I'm through. They said i'm an intolerable egomaniac. I don't even know what that means. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Sing trailers Category:Transcripts